Blazing Destiny!
by Artemis's Hunter Candace
Summary: Zaira is a 10 year old girl. What's more? She's starting her own Pokemon Journey! But without her brothers' consent, will she be able to? She just wants to travel, and she loves to travel. One day, a challenger arrives at their Gym, ready to battle. This challenger? Ash Ketchum.


** Chapter 1: The Beginning of A New Journey!**

** ME: I'm stupid… Starting another story. Here we go!**

** DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

_ It was yet another beautiful sunny day in Unova, especially for one certain young girl, living in Striaton City._

"Konichiwa!" a blue haired girl exclaimed rising up from her bed. "I, Zaira, will begin her Pokemon journey today!"

"Zaira-chan, what's up with the commotion?" The door creaked opened.

"Sorry, onii-chan!" laughed Zaira, combing her long blue hair up to her waist. "I'm excited for today! Professor Juniper is coming to the Gym so I can choose my starter Pokemon!"

"That's great!" exclaimed her red headed brother.

The girl then got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, time sure flies fast," she whispered, putting her hand on her chest. "My brothers will be proud of me…"

_ But they said when I grew older, I was to be the successor of the Striaton Gym. I don't know if I could do it…_

_ But… How can I be sure of myself if I haven't even gotten a Pokemon yet? How can I be a Coordinator? Yes! I should have confidence!_

"I, Zaira, will become the best Pokemon Coordinator there is!" Zaira yelled at the top of her lungs. "I,Zaira, will be a star!"

Zaira pulled her hair up in a ribbon.

"Aaah! Perfect!"

"Zaira! Professor Juniper is here!"

"Cilan! I'm coming!"

Zaira skipped down the hall until she reached the Gym doors. A surprise was waiting for her: Professor Juniper and the Pokemon.

"Auntie!" Zaira hugged the Professor, who was trying to pry loose from her tight grip.

"Zaira-chan!" laughed Professor Juniper.

"Where? Where?" questioned Zaira's happy face.

Her brothers, Cilan, Cress, and Chili sighed. They were happy that their sister was getting a Pokemon, but also sad because she was going to travel.

"They're here, inside their Poke Balls!" said Juniper, proudly. "I made the trip to Striaton just for you, Elise. So are you ready to meet them?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, come on out, Tepig!" The Professor threw the Poke Ball into the air and a four-legged creature came out. "Go on, Oshawott! Next up, Snivy!"

"Wow! All three of you look so kawaii and sugoii!" blurted out Zaira. "So kawaii! Let's see, which one?"

"Zaira-chan!" a male voice called her name.

"Huh?" Zaira looked around.

"Over here!"

Zaira looked behind Professor Juniper to see her best friend, Ethan on his bicycle.

"Oi! Ethanal!" giggled Zaira between laughs.

"So shorty is finally getting a Pokemon, huh?" asked Ethan. "You won't beat me, shorty!" He grinned.

"Hey! Don't call me 'short'! I'm 4''5' {4 feet and 5 inches} tall!" she told him.

"Sheesh, Zaira, I bet you're going to stay that height forever," Ethan teased. "But I'll see you!"

"Ethanal!" growled Zaira.

Ethan rode away, leaving a flushed Zaira.

"So… Have you decided to pick your Pokemon, yet?"

"Yeah! I'll pick Snivy!" answered the girl. "Come here Snivy!"

Snivy disobeyed.

"Are you going to be like that when we travel?" Zaira pouted.

Snivy snorted.

"Fine, we'll just have to bond sooner or later and I'll evolve you into a beautiful Serperior! It's a girl, right Professor?" Zaira stated with stubbornness in her sparkling eyes.

"Yeah. We'll I better be going back to Nuvema! Bye!" Juniper left leaving Zaira still pouting about Snivy.

Zaira was about to leave when she saw an Axew followed by a Pikachu, which just so happened to past the Gym.

"Wait up, Axew!"

"Wait up, Pikachu! Which way's the fist gym, Iris?"

"Um, it's this way?"

Um, it's right here! Zaira wanted to tell them.

"So onii-chans, you mind if I left early?"

"Zaira, let's wait until a challenger comes up. Unless he's worthy, then you can travel," answered Cress.

"But… I…"

"It'd be much safer to go with companion."

Zaira tried to argue back, but was startled by a voice.

"Hello! Is this a gym?" a male voice announced.

"Ash! You don't just go barging into Gyms like that… Oh are we interrupting something?" the girl with the Axew asked the siblings.

"Not at all… Not at all…"

"Onii-chan!" burst Zaira. "May I battle this challenger? Then I can prove I can take care of myself!"

"No, you're not officially a Gym Leader yet, Zaira," Cilan told her.

"But onii-chan," wailed Zaira. "I want to go…"

"What's this about?" the boy with the Pikachu asked them.

"You see little Zaira wants to go on a Pokemon journey with her Snivy. But without a traveling companion, it's too dangerous, especially for a girl," answered Cilan.

"How about this?" started Zaira. "What if this challenger beats you, will you let me go with him and his friend?"

"Unless he proves himself," responded Chili.

"Yay! Onii-chan!"

"OK, then. I, Ash Ketchum, will challenge you to a battle!"

** Uh, hope you liked it. Please review!**

** From the Author :}**


End file.
